Ryuusuke Akahoshi
Ryuusuke Akahoshi (ライウースイク・アカオシ) '''is a major protagonist in the ongoing fanon story "High School DxD: Of Kings and Pawns." Ryuusuke Akahoshi is the willing servant of the Kasai Family who only wishes to work for the bare necessities of survival. He is a ghastly man with an unhinged personality to accompany his corpse-like appearance. He is a dangerous man put on a leash. '''Appearance Ryuusuke Akahoshi is a lanky, tall man bearing unnaturally wide, emotionless eyes that bear an almost black hue with equally apathetic facial features and expressions. His skin is a ghostly pale color being a few shades shy of pure white. His hair is short, black, and unkempt. His body bears numerous scars and burns, suggesting that he's been through his fair share of struggles. His voice, just like his face, is overall disinterested and blank in tone. He only seems to wear a white, long-sleeve shirt accompanied by dark, ragged jeans that bear tears and holes in various areas. He also seems to wear only one heavily damaged shoe. This gives him the appearance of a typical homeless man. Personality Ryuusuke Akahoshi, put simply, is a borderline sociopath. He is essentially devoid of emotion in everything he does or say, giving off an eerie vibe whenever he is around that amplifies the already unnerving appearance of him. The depths of his apathy extend to even a lack of fear when confronted with danger and remorse when taking a life all the while accepting death with open arms whenever it may come. He seems to be a fair bit numb to the sensation of pain, ignoring most sources of the sensation as if they weren't even there. He is quick to violence and threats, not often thinking things out in a peaceful way. He has stated, and proven, that he will kill another man for as little as aggravating him. He acts in ways that even Devils find abnormal. He is an unhinged man who was somehow tamed by the Kasai Family. Despite his borderline sociopathy, he is absurdly loyal to the point of martyrdom and somehow tolerant to those he is tasked to protect. This mainly falls within the bounds of the Kasai family and, albeit begrudgingly, their friends. He will protect said people with absurd ferocity and extremity, being quick to threaten one's safety for even slight transgressions. He follows pretty much every order issued by the Kasai family to the utmost of his ability, which is probably why he hasn't maimed that many people as of lately. He has a nact for showing up out of nowhere in the most unconventional manner. Whether it be through ventilation systems or through a hole in the roof, Ryuusuke will make his arrival silent, often resulting in a jumpscare for whoever finds him first. As expected of a man with his looks, he has displayed some creepy tendencies. These include crouching off to the side of a conversation to closely observe everyone, spying on others from within the trees, and making ominously implicit threats of violence. He tends to address the members of the Kasai family as either "Sir," "Madam," "Master," or "Mistress" while addressing their friends, indiscriminate of gender, as "Dear." This shows an air of professionalism not many expect to see in someone who would much rather resolve his problems with a bullet than with words. He also seems to be knowledgeable when it comes to firearms and has a tendency to count each shot in his head followed by whether or not the shot hit or missed. Adding another point to his cold-blooded killer board. Despite his apathy, he seems to don a notable amount of self-loathing and overall contempt for his being. He likes to equate himself as a man with no past or future and makes it clear that he wishes not to be remembered for who he was or for even who he will be. Put simply, he wants to die forgotten. Whether or not this self-loathing is born from regret of his past has not been stated, but it has been confirmed that he has had a history in the armed forces. There has been, when he believes no one is around, times where he could be seen longing after fragmented periods of his past. Hinting that maybe his apathy and sociopathic tendencies are merely a mask meant to cope with an overwhelming regret and sorrow. History Not much is known about his history as of yet aside from him having somehow lost his family and having served in the military in some way. What is known is how he met the Kasai family. He met them in on the streets one day while they were being robbed by a blindsiding thief. Ryuusuke murdered the man and, shortly after, went into servitude of the Kasai family, who treated him more like a family member than a servant. He once had a daughter and, most likely, a wife as stated by Ran Kasai. Their fates remain unknown, but it is confirmed that he was happier during his time with his family. It is later revealed that he was once renowned as Snowy Falcon of a certain Squad 7th. The source of this finding, however, only brings up more questions about his life. Powers and Abilities Martial Arts Prowess: Ryuusuke Akahoshi has proven to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat on more than one occasion. He is capable of using the momentum of another's attacks to pin him/her on the ground. It is uncertain what else he is capable of, as he has not actually fought yet. Incredible Marksmanship: Ryuusuke Akahoshi is insanely accurate with guns. He is capable of shooting a person square in the head five times in a row, at a long range, in the dead of night, with just a Colt Python revolver's iron sights. Sharp Senses: Going hand-in-hand with his marksmanship, Ryuusuke Akahoshi has displayed an incredible sense of sight and a great sense of hearing. It is uncertain how sharp his other senses are. Pain Resistance: Ryuusuke has, quite often, displayed an almost inhuman resilience to pain. He has proven this by running into a mansion with violent wildlife and walking out without any sign of pain despite being covered in scratches and bruises. Ingenuity and Resourcefulness: Ryuusuke has displayed an ability to craft makeshift spears and knives from the materials of his surroundings. Equipment Colt Python: This powerful, six-chambered revolver is Ryuusuke's main weapon of choice. He carries it around pretty much everywhere he goes. Desert Eagle: This powerful magnum is a more recent introduction to Ryuusuke's arsenal. He donned this gun when he had learned that the Kasai family was being hunted by mercenaries. Customized T-Gewehr: This massive, German-made, anti-tank rifle is probably the most impressive article in Ryuusuke's arsenal. It is custom fitted with a bipod stand for stabilized aiming when prone and a reinforced, high-powered scope capable of up to 25X zoom with a large objective lens for a large field of view, MOA reticule for easier aiming over long distances, and adjustment knobs to fit the scope to Ryuusuke's personalized requirements. How, or when, Ryuusuke attained this weapon is a mystery. Tank: A rather standard locomotive used in modern warfare. Yet another absurd addition to Ryuusuke's odd collection of combat equipment. Trivia * Ryuusuke Akahoshi's name means "Dragon Herald Red Star." * The image used is one of L from Death Note. * The author was originally planning on having Ryuusuke be a part of the family, but thought he would be more interesting as a form of servant. * Ryuusuke would probably be the kind of guy who would eat a tick just to get his blood back. * The author has the most fun writing his parts because he has the most liberty to write outlandish and comical behaviors for Ryuusuke. * His theme, at least in the author's mind, has not been decided yet. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans